


Fireworks

by XRaves



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Years, New Years kiss, Wow look it’s actually fluff, he keeps standing and sitting over and over, klance, lance is a nervous boy, oh well it’s too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRaves/pseuds/XRaves
Summary: In which it’s New Years, Keith is being emo, and Lance just wants a New Years Kiss•••Keith loves fireworks.The way they explode into colorful bursts of sparks and then slowly come cascading back to Earth, makes him stare up at the night sky in wonder. He remembers watching the fireworks on the fourth of July with his parents. They were sat together on the roof of their small house, Keith sat on his mom’s lap. It’s one of the only good memories he has of them left. Maybe that’s why he loves fireworks so much.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t going to post this, because it’s past New Years, But a friend said I should polish and post it anyway. So it’s not my best work ever, but here it is.
> 
> (Also this May or may not have been inspired by the similar scene in Friends)

Keith loves fireworks. 

The way they explode into colorful bursts of sparks and then slowly come cascading back to Earth, makes him stare up at the night sky in wonder. He remembers watching the fireworks on the fourth of July with his parents. They were sat together on the roof of their small house, Keith sat on his mom’s lap. It’s one of the only good memories he has of them left. Maybe that’s why he loves fireworks so much.

“I’m going to get more punch, you want some?” Keith looks up to see that Lance is staring down at him expectantly. That’s another thing that he loves so much. Lance. Keith had always liked Lance from afar, but the spark of attraction in his stomach quickly turned to annoyance when Keith spent some more time with Lance and his personality. Lance’s attitude, however, didn’t deter his feelings. He didn’t want to like Lance because he knew he had no chance. Lance is attracted to guys, that’s not what he’s worried about. Keith knows his type in guys. Lance likes strong guys. Ones that can protect him and keep him safe the way Keith never could. Guys like his adopted brother, Shiro. 

He figures he should answer Lance, but he doesn’t know what to say. Keith doesn’t really want a drink, but finds it difficult to say no. If he’s offering, then he must want Keith to say yes, give him a chance to escape the awkward atmosphere, right? At least, he thinks so anyway.

“Umm, sure,” Lance nods and walks off towards the table of snacks. Keith turns back to the fireworks and gets lost in his thoughts. Shiro is his muscular older brother. Luckily, Shiro is taken by Allura, so Lance doesn’t have a chance barking up that tree. Though this doesn’t dissuade Lance, who he saw talking, and most likely flirting, with Shiro earlier in the night. Speaking of, Shiro and Allura were nice enough to invite the crew to their new apartment in the city. They had been dating for a couple years and decided to move in together. They just finished unpacking and since it’s New Year’s Eve, Shiro and Allura decided to host a New Year’s party for their friends.

“Here you go,” Keith looks up and offers Lance a small smile when he sees his friend holding two cups of the aforementioned drink. Keith takes the cup from Lance and brings the cup to his lips. Turns out he may have needed a drink after all.

“Thanks,” Keith says as Lance sits down next to him again. The silence is thick in the air and Keith senses that something doesn’t feel right. Normally, they’re at each other’s throats, but today, Lance is being surprisingly civil. It’s kinda nice to see Lance putting effort into their friendship. Well it would have been a calm and serene silence if only Lance could appreciate the silence without feeling the need to fill it in. 

“I got you a red cup because it matches your jacket and i figured you liked red because you like your jacket and-” Lance is silenced when Hunk’s hand clamps down on his shoulder. Lance’s tan skin turns a light pale color and he looks like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Lance, buddy? Can I talk to you for a second?” Hunk sounds condescending, like Lance has done something to bother the gentle giant. Keith nods in Hunks direction, signaling that it’s okay for Lance to go.

 

“Look Hunk, I’m sorry I left you alone, but I really wanted to have a quiet moment to myself,” Hunk drags them to a corner of the room that is mostly unoccupied, save for Allura’s mice on the small corner table.

“No! You wanted a quiet moment with Keith! You’re always doing this to me! You left me all alone with Shay and I don’t know what to say or do or what if she thinks I’m weird or what if I spill punch on her dress-” Lance puts his hands on Hunk’s shoulders to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry that I ran off with Keith, but I left you alone for a good reason! You need to be able to talk to Shay alone if you ever want a chance at dating her,” Lance whisper-shouted. Even though his intentions were good-natured, Lance does feel bad for running off. In his defense, he was trying to score a date as well. It wasn’t really a secret in their little group that Lance totally had the hots for Keith. They had always fought against each other, but the usual flirty remarks and gestures just weren’t working anymore. And so he went to Shiro for help. 

“Shiro, I’m having a hard time getting through to Keith,” Lance throws his arm over Shiro’s shoulder and ignores his quiet mumble of you think?, “Do you have any advice for me? He is your brother after all,” Lance continues, gesturing to Keith who was across the room.

“Well, Keith is a very cautious person. Not that he doesn’t like the boasting and whatnot, but umm, don’t you think you should try being nicer to him?” Shiro questions.

“Nicer? I’ll have you know I am only a proper gentleman to your dear brother,” Lance flails as he tries to defend himself.

“Yeah, cause a gentleman insults him every chance he gets,” Lance doesn’t have an answer for him, “My point, Lance, is that maybe if you actually attempted to have a healthy friendship with him, the rest will come naturally.” Lance hates that he’s right. Maybe it would be a good idea to try and be nice to Keith for a change. After all, that’s how Shiro got Allura, and Hunk and Shay’s awkward relationship seems to be coming along nicely. Lance is rudely reawakened when Hunk shakes his hands in front of his face.

“That still doesn’t change the fact that I could make a complete fool of myself! I’d never be able to forgive myself if I ruined her night,” Hunk pauses, and then looks into Lance’s understanding gaze, “I really like her, and I don’t want to mess this up”

“Just be calm dude, she already likes you. You just need to be yourself. And you won’t make a fool of yourself, because I know you better than that. If anything, you’ll be super smooth,” Lance encourages him and ignores Hunk’s quiet mumble of ‘yeah right’ as he pushes him over towards Shay. Hunk goes without much trouble and Lance makes his way back over to Keith, but it seemed as if Shiro had beat him to it.

“All I’m saying Keith is that you should give him a chance. Maybe he really is trying to be nice to you for a change?” Lance catches the tail end of their conversation as he comes into Shiro’s sight. “Ah, Lance, speak of the devil. Well, have fun tonight boys, and don’t set any of my stuff on fire,” Shiro warns as he pats Keith’s back and heads over to the snack table where Allura is calling him from. Lance awkwardly laughs and plops down next to Keith again.

“So, uhh, why do you look so solemn and emo over here by the window?” Lance asks.

“Fireworks remind me of my parents,” Keith says bluntly. Lance mumbles a small “oh” and turns his head away from the boy sitting next to him.

“Well, It’s almost midnight, so I’d suggest trying to find someone to kiss during the countdown,”

“I suppose that’s where you’re going?” Keith wonders aloud as Lance begins to stand up again.

“Yeah, gotta see who’s willing to kiss these mind-blowing lips. See ya,” And like that, Lance was off on his mission to get a New Year’s kiss.

The obvious couple was Shiro and Allura, who were no doubt going to share a tender moment. Lance already knew that Hunk was going to try to kiss Shay, Rolo and Nyma, friends of Lance, we going to be sharing a peck, and when Lance went to talk to Pidge, she literally stuck her arms out straight to keep him from coming any closer.

“Lance, I suggest you take some hefty steps back and reconsider asking me to kiss you during New Years. You should know there’s no one here I’d ever consider kissing,” And with that, the only people left were Coran and Keith. Needless to say, unless he was able to somehow woo his crush into a New Years kiss, he had a mustached man to look forward to kissing. Lance would probably rather not kiss anyone then have to face the wrath of Coran. His mood dampened, Lance made his way back over to Keith and pulled him up to standing.

“Well, Keith, it looks like no one wants to get with me this year,” Lance pouted.

“What a shocker,” Keith smirked and crossed his arms. 

“Keith! How could you say that? I’m wounded!” Lance gasps and dramatically puts a hand over his heart. Keith just laughs and turns his attention to Pidge who was informing everyone that they didn’t have much time left.

“But seriously, how could no one want to kiss me? I’m an amazing work of art and I deserve to be kissed on New Years! It’s such a romantic tradition,” The countdown started.

10

“C’mon,”

9

“Somebody,”

8

“Anybody,”

7

“Please,”

6

“What have I done wrong?”

5

“Let me have this moment,”

4

“Somebody, Kiss me,”

3

“Kiss me,”

2

“Kiss me,”

1

“Kiss m-” Lance was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing against his own and rough, calloused hands cupping his jaw. Lance’s eyes widened as he realized that it was Keith who had gotten fed up with Lance’s whining and decided to shut him up.

“Happy New Year!” Everyone around them was celebrating and enjoying the adrenaline rush of the festivities, but all Keith could see was Blue. The bluest eyes he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing, stared back at him in shock. 

Oh no.

Keith realized what he had done once they spent a couple seconds staring into each other’s eyes, Keith’s hands still on Lance’s face. Keith couldn’t stay. He couldn’t stand the embarrassment of rejection. Not in front of all their friends and Shiro. And so Keith left.

Hunk saw this awkward exchange and patted Lance on the back, “Go after him.” That was all Lance needed in order to shake his head out of his daze and go after his New Year’s Kiss, crush, and friend.

After awhile of searching, Lance finally found Keith on the roof, overlooking the skyline of the city. Lance quietly sits next to Keith and they look across the rooftops to the fresh round of fireworks that had just begun.

“Y’know, you look so handsome in this lighting,” Lance suddenly says. Keith snaps his head to look at Lance and notices that the other boy had been admiring him, “I wish you’d say the same about me,” Lance looks away, forlorn, before Keith turns his chin to face him again.

“Are you stupid? I didn’t kiss you just because you were annoying, I actually really like you,” Keith admits. A look of realization crosses Lance’s face and he squeaks out a small “oh”. They sit in silence a little while longer, before Keith breaks it.

“This is the part where you kiss me again, dumbass,” Keith reminds him.

“Oh yeah,” Lance says and swoops Keith off his feet with a kiss that can only be deemed as magical. After they split apart, they sit in comfortable silence before Lance speaks up again.

“We’re dating now, right?”

“Of course we are,” Keith says as if it was obvious.

“Right, Okay I was just checking because I wasn’t sure and yeah,” Lance rambles, and Keith just grins and leans his head against Lance’s shoulder.

Fireworks might remind him of his parents, but now they’d also remind him of his first date with Lance and one of the best nights of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know how good that was and if it was rushed, but I feel like it’s not absolutely horrible, so take it and do with it what you will


End file.
